Cold Snap
by JenTWCSINYFAN
Summary: How the firefighters of Camelot deal with the effects of an cold front hitting the city, One in particular is hard hit physically and a bit emotionally.
1. Chapter 1

The city of New York had been in the grips of an arctic cold front that had been pretty much stalled over the east coast for more than a week. It was beginning to wear the firefighters of Camelot down to their last nerves, well the ones that weren't numb at least. They had a hard time even responding to calls because water in the fire hydrants froze and it was next to impossible to deal with being overheated in a fire one minute and then rapidly chilled the next.

They wearily entered the firehouse feeling as if their gear had become a second or third layer of skin after a garment factory fire due to faulty wiring. Some Japanese designer had owned the place. One by one they climbed the stairs to shower or to try to find warmer clothing or blankets .

DK muttered as he headed toward the showers."Is it ever gonna get any frickin warmer out?"

Walsh replied" Well I can make you hot chocolate unless you want Tess to come down and warm you up. " That was DK's girlfriend of the past few months.

Johnson said" Guys go get your showers, we don't need to hear about your love lives right now."

Taylor yawned and said" Neither of you two got blasted in the face with cold water like me, I should be doing the bitching and I'm not."

Johnson heard her and looked at her for a moment. " I want you in a hot shower and then in warm clothing for the rest of the night. If you get sick your mother will have my ass in a sling for not making you be careful."

Alex sighed. "You'd think I was a china doll sometimes, my father was bad enough when I went into the academy, and now you Lieu, sometimes I just want to be me and not Chief Taylor's daughter." Her body moved up the stairs slowly and she felt her self begin to shiver as she headed off to the shower area she shared with Kim and the paramedics that were female.

Lombardo said" Wow she's in a mood, this should be one really fun place to work in until the morning. Glad I'm going to bed in a few minutes."

Jimmy said "She's just having an off day, cut her a break . She's tougher than most of us ninety percent of the time, if she's not up to full strength it would be the first time she's ever been less than superhuman around here."

Johnson said" Enough, I want you to give her some space and let her rest. If I see that she's not fit for the rest of the shift I will send her home, the rest of you just get warm and let her have some breathing room."

They all looked at him and said "Yes boss , whatever you say."

He went into his office and closed the door to get his own shower. Sometimes he wanted to hug Ruth on nights like these. But there was always the morning for that.


	2. The Night Goes On

Ten fifteen pm: Everybody had showered and gotten into the warmer clothing that they had on hand. Alex had come back downstairs in FDNY sweatpants that had probably more than likely seen better days and a New York Giants hooded sweatshirt for her top with a department turtleneck underneath it. She went to one of the recliners in their living room and just got comfortable.

The sound of the wind outside could be heard as the front door of the firehouse opened and closed. Logan who was watching the door at the moment yelled up to the upper level. "Taylor you got a visitor, should I send him up there?"

She yelled back " Yeah go ahead Dave."

Then there were footsteps into the kitchen as an athletically built guy with black hair and green eyes walked into the kitchen. He held a sweatshirt in his hand. "I'm Pete McCallister , is Alex around?"

Walsh said" She's in the living room with the mug of hot chocolate by the recliner. She likes extra marshmallows in hers." Pete replied "Good to know that."

Then he went into the living room to see her. "Hey you had forgotten this at my place a few days ago, I know it's your fathers squad so I brought it by."

Alex smiled . "Thanks I was hoping I hadn't lost it , I got it his last Christmas as a gift." She looked down at the floor for a moment.

Pete said " It wasn't a bad thing for me to come here and see you was it? I mean I know you're on a double shift and everything."

She shrugged. "No as a matter of fact you made a cold crappy night better for me ."

He smiled. "I'm glad to know that, some of your friends seem nice and that Dalmatian downstairs already likes me."

Alex said "Sparky likes anybody who rubs his chin when they meet him."

Pete handed her the sweatshirt then and an envelope that was pale blue in color. " By the way it's been three months so Happy Anniversary ."

Alex stood to hug him. " You'll get your gift tomorrow, what about going to breakfast after with me?"

He nodded. "That's a date, I don't have court until ten." "Are you sure you're feeling ok, your voice sounds a little lower than usual, kind of sexy though."

She blushed. " Got hit by cold water in the face , who knows maybe I am getting a sore throat no biggie."

He shrugged. "Anyway see you after eight, and no you are not taking the subway in this cold."

She gave him a hug. "All right whatever you want."

Then he left and Alex opened the card that he's given her. It was one of those write your own ones with a cute bear on the front. Inside he had written a note about being glad he'd dropped his Ipod that day and picked her up along with it. She smiled and sipped her hot drink slowly.

DK wandered into the living room. "So new squeeze there Taylor, what's the deal?"

Alex said" Pete is an attorney with the DA's office, he mainly does sex crimes. Met him in the park three months ago, he was running at the same time as me before work and he dropped his Ipod out of his sweatshirt pocket. I picked it up and we started talking. Now we're going out ok."

DK said " As long as he treats you decent it's fine by me."

She said "Now go ahead tell the boys the dirt, since this is junior high here and you all feel like you have to protect me from being hurt by a boy or whatever."

She took her hot chocolate and headed upstairs to her bunk to look at her card again in a more quiet setting.


	3. Unwell

Ten twenty five pm: DK sat in the living room on the couch after Alex had left the room to go upstairs. Maybe she was right, maybe they should just stay out of her business this time. The guy seemed decent enough to her and all . He sat there thinking for a while about how they acted sometimes about their personal lives here.

Walsh came over and said" So did Alex say anything about her friend and how they met.?"

DK said" You'd have to ask her, sometimes I think we aren't that nice about her business off shift. I mean she expected me to spread all the details and was kind of I don't know upset about it, like she had no privacy about her off duty time."

Billy shrugged. "You know how people get when they don't feel that great, things get on your nerves easily. Just let her simmer down and she'll share when she wants to. She may really care about him and she's afraid to ruin it."

DK said "Yeah you may be right, I'm goin up to hit the sack, I'll see you in the morning or whenever Lombardo wakes me up snoring again."

Billy chuckled. "You could move your bunk up by Lieu's , he never hears any of that happening at all."

Both guys laughed and then moved up the stairs for warm blankets and soft pillows to rest while they had no alarms coming in on this winter night.

Twelve twenty five am: Alex swallowed slowly in her bunk and felt like her throat was made of sandpaper. Wonderful, she hated being less than in top shape around here at anytime. Even when she got a backache once a month she kept going full steam ahead. She slipped out of her bunk quietly and pulled on her fuzzy blue socks to go downstairs for something to drink. Maybe they had some Tylenol or something that would help her throat feel less cruddy. She felt a little warm too . Who knew that one shot in the face with cold water could start all this stuff. She went down the stairs quietly and to their refrigerators in the corner. She found a bottle of orange juice and poured some into a glass from their cabinet. Then she saw some Tylenol Sore Throat Nighttime medicine and swallowed a few spoonfuls slowly. That should work until the morning and then she could get more at the pharmacy.

She finished her juice and went back upstairs. Time to sleep again and let's hope they could stay nice and warm while they did so the rest of the night.

She wondered what the guys thought of Pete, well wait until the paramedics found out , Carlos could never shut his mouth about anything. But then again who cared. She was happy with him and nothing else mattered really.


	4. Her Fall and The Aftermath

Two fifteen am: The alarm bell began to ring. "Squad 55, Ladder 100, please respond to an alarm box at 125 and Arthur. ." The guys all began to get out of bed and pull on various layers of clothing from the floor and their lockers.

Alex said "Is it too much to ask that those kids wouldn't pull that box tonight. Who the hell is out in the cold doing that for kicks anyway?"

Lombardo said" I don't know kid but I'd damn sure like to tie them behind the truck about now. It's not bad enough at home with Little Joe teething and getting up then , now this."

Johnson said "Maybe it's a real one this time ."

Walsh said" Yeah and Mariah Carey is meeting me for breakfast in the morning."

There were some quick chuckles as they headed for the engine.

Jimmy said "What are the odds of this being real? I hope whoever did it has frozen body parts if they were just screwing with us."

Alex shrugged. "Sooner we get it done , sooner we are all in our nice warm beds again boys." Her face looked pale and she was facing the window.

Johnson said "Taylor I want you to go easy ok, you're not looking so good right now."

She replied" Yes boss, though I'm fine, I think I can handle turning an alarm box off if I need to."

The guys all looked at her as they headed uptown. Then they saw it. It was unbelievable and far from the false alarm that they expected to find greeting them.

Alex said" We need other squads that whole apartment building is in flames. "

Johnson got on the radio. "Squad 55, Lieutenant requesting other squads at 125 and Arthur for a fully engulfed residential fire. We can't go in to check for residents due to lack of manpower."

There was some other noise on his radio and he said "Well let's start some lines guys maybe we can get some of this down when help arrives."

They found hydrants and started running hoses to them as quickly as possible.

McNamara said" Lieu I smell chemicals, i think someone was cooking meth in this thing, we better call for PD in case I'm right."

Johnson said "Good Call, I'll do that, everybody stay out here until we know what is in there, I'm not liking the looks of that smoke in the windows. Nobody needs to play a hero right now at this time of the morning."

They all nodded and then the nightmare took on a whole new level. Alex was working near one of the windows and spraying the glass and wooden window sill with water to cool it down when it happened. Glass just exploded out near her face and upper left arm. She screamed " Firefighter down." Then she fell to the ground slowly not knowing her left shoulder and arm were in flames. Her face was also bleeding from flying glass.

She moaned when Walsh got to her side. " Alex, come on , talk to me. He started to pat the flames out with his hands as fast as possible. Then he said "Lieu we need medics over here now, Taylor's hurt and it's not good. Her helmet had flown off the steps she'd been standing on and it was at DK's feet. He just held it in his hands and stood there totally still.

Johnson called for medics and then said" Where the hell is the other help, the 86 works over here for gods sake. If we lose her it's on the department."

Walsh said " I got it out, my hands hurt though. " He was still by Alex's side. "He said "She needs oxygen, she's not breathing right , guys give me some until the medics get here."

The paramedics rolled up and saw her. "We'll take her, first we need that mask off her face , it's going to be tricky to cut it with the cuts and those burns." They started to work on her and moved her to an ambulance rapidly. " if you all want, we'll be at Angel of Mercy, I'd get her family down there fast."

DK said" We need to call that guy she's seeing, hell of a thing to get a call like this one at this time of the morning. Her cell phone is probably back at the firehouse."

Johnson said "I'll do it, I need to call her mother. God Beth is going to be hysterical, she's been through enough shit already over this job." He got on the radio again and said they were going to the hospital with a critically injured firefighter and asked where the hell was the backup for them as his voice choked .

Jimmy said" She's tough Boss if anybody can beat this Alex can , she'd be pissed if we thought otherwise right now."

Lombardo said" Yeah but having been there myself burns are something you need to leave up to God to treat, it shouldn't be her."

The squad was quiet and then saw the 86 pull up. Johnson went over to their Lieutenant and he was heard yelling at him loudly. "I have a firefighter fighting for her life because you were too comfortable in your warm bunks to get your asses out here and help us with this thing, a goddamned meth lab just blew and here I am with eight guys in these temperatures. Yeah well I have two years to retirement, go for it, raise hell downtown about me Jensen."

He went to their engine with his face looking tense and reddened from anger and cold.

DK said' Boss take a few deep breaths, remember your blood pressure. Taylor would be upset if you hurt yourself over her. "

Johnson said" Well whenever this situation makes more sense than I'll calm down. Her father trusted me to keep her safe, we were friends in the academy. He was glad she transferred in under me , because he trusted me. Now I let him down."

Then he was silent as Walsh started the engine in the direction of Angel Of Mercy.

DK reached up around his neck quietly and took off the Saint Florians medal that he wore there on a chain next to the number 55 for the squad. His mother had gotten it for him years ago when he'd gotten his first assignment in Camelot. "When they let us see Alex I'm putting this on her, she's family and it's always kept me safe . I figure she needs some help right now." He looked down at the floor where her helmet was by his feet resting.

They went back to the house and got out of their gear in silence. Johnson said" Somebody get me that Pete guys number, I'm going to make the calls before we go down there."

DK said" Let me check her locker." He went up the stairs quickly and got Alex's cell phone out of her locker. He saw the card there on the shelf as well. He went downstairs. "Here's her phone boss, has her emergency numbers in it."

Johnson took it and went to a corner. He dialed the one that read Pete first. He said " I apologize for waking you up sir but Alex was injured at a fire a short time ago. I' m Lieutenant Francis Johnson, her boss. She was taken to Angel of Mercy and suffered facial cuts and burns that we know of. Yes we are headed there, we will meet you soon."

He sighed. "Poor guy is a wreck right now, I hate those damned phone calls to people."

Then he dialed Beth Taylors number. She answered and he said " Beth, you need to go to Angel Of Mercy right away, Alex was hurt tonight. Burns and facial cuts. I know and it's on me. It was called in as an alarm box that turned out to be a meth lab fire in an apartment building." Then he hung up. "Let's go guys, nothing else we can do here right now. " He had his head lowered. He was not losing another one tonight. He started to say the words of the 23rd Psalm as he moved to the front passenger side of the truck ahead of the guys.

The squad climbed in in silence. They wanted their sister to be ok that was all that mattered right now.

Jimmy said" I need to tell Kim. She's going to not handle it well."

Walsh said" Who the hell would right now?" His hands were red and beginning to blister as he drove .

Johnson said " You get those hands checked over Billy when we get there, and that's not a suggestion. I can't have two of my best down."

DK said" I'll make sure he does Lieu." Then he said " Want me to call Patty brother."

Walsh said "I'll do it later, I don't want her bringing Gabrielle out in this cold if she can avoid it. " Billy's three year old daughter had been born a month early and she was vulnerable to lung problems. His wife was a nurse who worked in a doctor's office during the week.

Then they got to the hospital just as the ambulance entered. They could see Taylor being rushed inside the door. "31 year old female with second degree burns to the left shoulder and arm. Also facial lacerations and bruises. BP 140 over 75 , resps 15, two liters of saline in route."

Alex was heard moaning. "It hurts, make it stop." Then they saw her friend Pete looking shell shocked in one corner of the emergency room entrance. He said" How did that happen? That's not Alex in there, it can't be."

Lombardo said " Well it's not going to get any better . I'm sorry that you had to see this so early with her. I've been where she is and she needs you right now to help her through more than anything."

Then Alex's mother came in. Beth said "Where is she, where's my daughter, Alexandra Taylor."

Johnson went over to her and told her what happened . She listened and then her hand lifted and slapped his face. "You were supposed to keep her safe. That's why I let her stay on your squad after Angus died."

Johnson replied" I'm so sorry Beth, it's like one of my own girls in there ." His eyes were moist and he moved to another corner of the waiting room and sunk into a chair with his head lowered.

One of the guys said" We are calling Ruth , he's a mess." " He needs her right now even if he gets mad at us for that."


	5. News and Departures

Four thirty am: Billy wandered back to the waiting area with his hands bandaged. He saw the guys in various chairs and Alex's boyfriend Pete among them with coffee in one hand. He walked over to Lieutenant Johnson and handed him a sheet of paper. " I'm out for the next three weeks Lieu, first and second degree burns on the palms of my hands. " He sighed.

Lieutenant Johnson looked at him. "Get someone to take you home then Billy, I'll call you if there's any word on Taylor . "

Billy shrugged. "Ok, might as well let my girls fuss over me, they like doing that." He looked at his boss seeing his 45 years on his face suddenly.

Just then a doctor walked out in yellow scrubs. "Taylor family?" Everybody snapped to attention. She said "I'm Doctor Ryan." "Alex is in the burn unit on four, if you want to see her you will need to get scrubs and a mask at the nurses station up there. She suffered second degree burns to her left hand and arm. She's in quite a bit of pain so we have her sedated at the moment. She also has a slight upper respiratory infection which we are treating. Right now she's stable . Her facial lacerations have been stitched and cleaned. She will be in Room 410 and anyone can see her if they like."

Lieutenant Johnson said " Thank you doctor." Beth Taylor stood and looked at the firefighters for a moment with a blank expression on her face. "Pete, you can come up with me to see her, and the rest of you , can you come back tomorrow. She needs her family right now the most."

The guys all looked at her in awe. Then Jimmy spoke. "With all due respect Mrs. Taylor we are part of her family too."

Beth said " Well right now I don't want any of the fire department in this building with my daughter. I am her parent and I can make decisions for her care is that clear."

Johnson looked at her. " We'll be back Beth when you aren't here, my guys will want to see their sister and help her heal."

She sighed . "Fine this situation is difficult enough, just for now leave us in peace please Lieutenant Johnson." Her voice had an edge that he'd never heard before.

Francis said" Guys let's go, go home and get some rest. It's already been a hell of a night , and I don't want anymore drama if we can avoid that." He wanted a drink at the moment badly. He hadn't touched alcohol in the five years since his father had died and he'd gotten a little carried away for a time. He had his head lowered as he headed to the entrance of the hospital.

DK said " We're going to have to help both Lieu and Alex. He isn't going to handle this well."


	6. Morning Reflections

Five thirty am: The squad had gone home. They were inactive for a few days until Taylor's status became more certain. The firehouse was very quiet and still at that hour. Lieutenant Johnson walked into his office feeling emotionally whipped at the moment. He sat down on his familiar couch and just leaned his head back against it for a moment. He needed to get himself under control before he went home to Ruth and his daughters. They always knew when he was frayed at the edges.

His eyes closed and his mind drifted back to a time a few years before. He was in this same office and there was a knock on the door which was partly open. He looked up and said " Alex Taylor, wow it's been a long time. So what I heard was true you decided to join the department after all. Bet your mom isn't happy."

Alex smiled slightly. "She's dealing with it , dad however is strutting around the house like a peacock these days. After Adam didn't want it, he was thrilled someone would take the family name to the next level." She paused. "So here I am Lieu on your squad. I also did paramedic training so if you're short there I'll take a shift. My first love is the squad though."

Francis nodded. "You'll be fine here. We won't discuss why you transferred in right now, I have a man out and I could use some good hands. The big slightly balding Italian guy is Joe Lombardo and he'll be your partner. His is out recuperating from being shot right now. I am sure you'll get along just fine."

Alex shrugged. "I don't care what people are saying about me, I did what I needed to do. He showed up in my apartment naked after I told him that I didn't want a second date. You have daughters what would you do?"

Francis sighed. " For now I'm going to introduce you to my squad and then we'll go from there. I've always believed that while people may have baggage it doesn't need to follow them into this firehouse."

One hour later , Francis felt something damp on his face and stirred. He opened one eye to see Sparky the dog licking him under the chin gently. The Dalmatians eyes looked sad for a moment. He was rewarded with a rub under the chin and some dog treats that Johnson kept in his desk drawer hidden from the guys.

He said "You're a good dog Sparky I'll see you in a few days. Be good now boy." The dog went to the floor and curled up.

Then Francis stood up slowly and stretched. His shoulder gave a twinge from an old injury there and he was reminded of his age yet again. Oh well now he felt like he could go home to Ruth's arms and let her make this better if it were possible.


	7. Healing and Heartache

Seven thirty the same morning: Alex began to stir in the hospital bed and then moaned a little as she moved not being aware of her injuries due to pain medication and just exhaustion. She mumbled "What happened?"

Pete and her mother were right at both sides of her bed where they had been all night. They heard her speak and went closer to her.

Pete said" You were burned at work hon, they called us at two thirty this morning and asked us to come down, don't you remember it?"

Alex replied" No I don't. I know that I hurt and wow I am really on some good painkillers at the moment, I feel like I'm floating." Then she looked worried for a moment.

"Anyone else?"

Her mother replied" No just you." Her tone was clipped as she spoke.

Pete said "I need some more coffee, I'll be right back."

Alex said" All right." Then she sighed. She knew her mother was upset and angry at someone right now . She said "It was an accident mom I'll be fine just like always."

Beth said" I won't , not as long as you stay on that squad. I want you to leave it. You don't have anything to prove to the department anymore , you were one of a very few women to finish the academy. You did it for your father and he's not here now. I'm tired of this obsession you have with fighting fire and coming in second to that."

Alex said " No I won't leave the guys mom, they are my family. I need to do my job, what else would I do with myself? Yes I could take paramedic shifts but I would miss the action of the squad too much. Don't ask me to choose not now."

Beth sighed. "Fine be stubborn and stupid then , just don't call me the next time something like this happens to you ." "Losing your father in a pile of smoking steel was the worst thing I ever went through and now you don't even have any regard for your safety or my emotional stress."

Alex blinked. "Wow and they said Daddy had balls, you just blew him right out of the water. If you don't want to help me heal then leave. " Then one of her burns throbbed and she pushed the button for more pain medicine and oblivion again. She didn't know people could hear them out in the hallway as they argued.

Lieutenant Johnson had returned after a hot shower, shave and some family time. He heard raised voices in her room and then Beth Taylor came out and went past him with a nod and no words.

He went in the doorway and said " Ok Alex, what the hell was that about with your mother?"

She replied" She wants me to quit the squad and I said no. She said I'm stubborn, obsessed and stupid among other things and not to call her the next time this happens."

Lieutenant Johnson said" Well she has sacrificed a lot for the department , more than a lot of people ever could understand."

Alex said " But you're my family Lieu, if I left the guys it would be like turning my back on my other brothers, I can't just cut that out of my life. And I can't do paramedic shifts , they bore me to tears."

He nodded. "Right now you concentrate on healing and leave the other unnecessary drama to me. When you're better you will be on my squad as usual ."

She swallowed. "Thank you Lieu, now would I be out of line if I asked for a hug?" Her voice lowered on the last part.

He replied" Not at all, for you anything, you are my third daughter." He gently leaned down and hugged her for a moment carefully despite rubber gloves , scrubs and a mask that everyone had to wear to visit people here.

Alex said "Thank you, that helps make things better. "


	8. Hot Flash

Two days later: Alex started to feel hot and very drained of energy. She knew Pete was there beside her holding her hand and just being. He had been there since Johnson had left and also her mothers drama for the day.

She said " I think I need the doctor, I don't feel right."

Pete replied" What hurts babe?"

She said" I just feel hot all over and weak like a truck ran me over, go get someone, this doesn't seem like it's good."

Pete said" I will, just rest." He went out to the hallway and found her doctor. He said" My girlfriend says she's hot all over and feels very drained is that normal with burns or what?"

The doctor said " Let me examine her and then I will give you some answers." She went into her room and came out after a few minutes looking grim faced. " She's got a fever of 104. Sometimes burn patients can get them because of the trauma and possible infection even though they are kept as sterile as possible. We need to pack her in ice and also keep her calm and comfortable. If you want to call anyone they might want to come down here. "

Pete said" Are you saying she might not make it?"

The doctor said" I'm saying that she's in a very serious state right now and she will need positive people around her."

Pete nodded. "Thank you I'll call them then." He got out Alex's cell phone and found the firehouse number.

That same day: Lombardo said "It's too quiet around here lately. Taylor's not here to liven the place up and now Walsh is out. Can't believe he got a cold on top of his burns in the same week."

Lieutenant Johnson picked up the phone then. "Squad 55, Johnson speaking. " How is she? Sometimes that happens even with the cleanest environment. Sure we'll be right down. Hang in there, she's tough and she has the best doctors on that unit."

He hung up the phone and sighed. " Guys that was Alex's friend Pete. She spiked a fever of 104 and they want us to come down. I'm getting us inactive for the next few hours. Someone call Walsh and tell him even if he can't go down he should know the latest."

DK said "I will Lieu."

Joe sighed. " I don't know if I can do it Lieu, I have too many memories attached to that place of my own. I hate that it happened to her of all people, I'd gladly go through that again for it not to be." His voice caught for a moment and he stood up from the table where they were sitting.

Jimmy got up and followed him to the other room. " Hey nobody thinks less of you right now, you've been where she is and it's ok to not be able to handle it. I can call you later and update you, why don't I drop you at home and you can see baby Joe for a while?"

Joe nodded. "Thanks Jimmy, I thought I'd made peace with it and all of a sudden it's back again."

Jimmy patted his shoulder. " It's ok , you're human brother, just go home and let Linda help make it better."

Joe nodded. "I think I will , but you better call me later." He did reach into his shirt and unhooked the necklace he always wore. " Give this to Alex for me. It's St. Florian and she needs it right now, she can give it back when this is over."

Jimmy took it and held it in his hand. " As soon as I can see her I will do that I promise."

Then the squad headed to the hospital to be there for their friend and sister.


	9. Sitting Vigil

The waiting area of the burn unit : The firefighters all entered quietly and found a lounge area that was unoccupied at the moment. They sat in what looked like some semi comfortable chairs to wait for something that could be good in this situation if there was anything about it.

DK said" You think Walsh is driving Patty nuts at home yet? Who would believe that he'd get a cold after being burned just before it. "

Johnson said" Well I think he likes the extra attention just like we all do when we are worn out. Sometimes a good woman does wonders ."

Jimmy said" No offense Lieu but you and Ruth are kind of like parent figures to some of us and that kind of creeps me out to have that mental image in my head."

Johnson smirked. "This coming from a man who ended up on a billboard for Viagra like products."

The guys in the room cracked up laughing as they sat there. Jimmy rolled his eyes and mumbled something about getting a Coke or calling Kim .

DK said" I'm going to see if one of the nurses will let me give them Joe's medla for Alex, even if we can't go in there , maybe someone will put it on for us so she knows we are here."

Then high heels clicked into the room behind him . Beth Taylor stood there looking rather unhappy.

She said "I thought I asked your squad to please stay away from Alexandra right now until she is doing better and here you are not listening."

Lieutenant Johnson said" Her friend Pete called us so if you have a problem Beth take it up with him all right? " He handed her Joe's medal. "Another friend of hers who couldn't be here with us wants her to have this around her neck. If you have any decency you'll put that on for him. He can't handle it here because he was a burn survivor at one time himself . He thinks of Alex as a sister just so you know."

Beth opened her mouth and closed it then. "Was someone else hurt that night, I never asked I assumed it was only Alex."

Johnson replied " Billy Walsh who would also be here right now got second degree burns on the palms of his hands putting the flames out on your daughters body when she fell to the ground. Yes he'd do it in a heartbeat again for anyone that he cares for." "He has a headcold or he'd be here with us, he didn't want to put Alex at risk of more infection."

Beth just stood there looking embarrassed now. She was being told just what her daughter meant to these men and she had no idea that someone else had hurt himself for her that night to keep her from burning more.

Then she spoke again. "I am so sorry, I had no idea. I wanted her to leave your squad because I couldn't handle her out there anymore after losing her father. I had no idea she was that important to everyone of you."

Jimmy looked at her for a moment. "Have you ever really listened maam? I mean other than wanting her to be safer and a paramedic full time when you talk. She is amazing , your daughter. The way she handled everything with Chief Taylor was pretty inspiring for all of us. She never stopped going and helping people even when she had to be hurting like hell. If you want a definition of a hero then she's mine. Have I ever told her, no. Maybe I should sometime soon."

Beth swallowed for a moment. " I don't know what to say , wow my baby girl has really touched a lot of lives hasn't she?"

DK said" Yes she has maam and personally I'm damned lucky to call her my friend and I would have her back anyday she needed me too without hesitating. She's the sister I never had honestly."

Johnson looked at his guys and then at Beth. "There you have it, the reasons why we are sitting here. She'd want us to be out there working and not waiting around the hospital at the moment but sometimes family just needs to be together. "

Beth said" As soon as she gets over this hurdle , I want you all to visit her as much as you can. I am ashamed of the way I treated you and I hope with time you all can forgive me for that behavior."

Mcnamara said" It's already forgotten. I can tell she gets her inner strength from her mom even if she looks like Chief Taylor on the outside."

Beth smiled a bit. "Thank you. Now I need to go see my daughter and hope she can fight back."

Three hours later: A weary looking nurse walked out to the firefighters who were still gathered together. " Her fever is down to 102. She's not out of the woods yet but at least it's something positive. I thought you all would want to hear that little bright spot."

Lieutenant Johnson smiled. "That's my girl, I knew she could do it."

Jimmy said" Our girl you mean Lieu." He nudged his boss with an elbow gently.

Lieu said "Right our girl . How could I forget. We need to call Joe and Billy and tell them the good news."


	10. The Sun Appears

A few hours later: The doctor who was treating Alex cam back to the waiting area. "That is one brave young woman in that room. Her fever is gone. She's tired but has asked me who was waiting out here a hundred times. If she handles a set back this well I can't imagine she will take long to heal completely at the rate she's going. No wonder she's a firefighter, they don't make wimps."

Lieutenant Johnson nodded. "Thank you we are glad to hear she's doing better, can we see her within the next few days?"

The doctor said" As long as you wear the sterile scrubs you can, I'd still like to watch her closely to make sure she won't spike another temperature again. For the next few hours though I'd like her to sleep. And you all probably need that as well from being here all night with this. Go home and come back later if you like, here is my cell number if you have any questions."

Jimmy said" Thank you for making her better, she's important to us and to our firehouse."

The doctor nodded. "I thought as much or you wouldn't have waited all night for her to be ok here in these waiting room chairs. I think she will have smoother sailing from here on with such a great support system on her side."


	11. Changes

Two days later: Alex was doing better but still in the burn unit . She slept off and on due to pain killers and just her body being tired. She turned toward the door when she heard footsteps walk in. She said "I think Lieu that that blue is your best color." Lieutenant Johnson felt a quick smile come over his face. "Well you're feeling better if you can make fun of me in these goofy scrubs."

She said "So what's the reason for this visit? You know this is a minor bump and I'll be back out there with you as soon as they let me."

He moved to a chair and said " Alex I have something to tell you and I wanted you to hear it from me first before you saw the guys here. When you come back, the department wants you on paramedic duty full time. I'm not happy about it and I made my feelings known but it's either that or they will want you to resign . They feel that since your family has already lost your father that they don't want you in harm's way. I can't change it , I wish I could ." He sighed softly.

Alex looked at him. "So this last fire that I got hurt in was my last ever with the squad then? What the hell is going on with them? Did my mother go behind my back about it after all? She was better I thought when the guys said how much I meant to them. Who gets to come in and replace me, some probie who won't know their ass from the end of the hose now?"

Lieutenant Johnson said" Well we are getting a new guy named Jason Alexander. He's coming in from Bed Stuy to us, off search and rescue , he wants a new area to work in and we are getting him. 32 years old , ten year veteran."

Alex just laid there quietly in her bed. "I'll give you my decision by the end of the week Lieu. Not sooner, and could you tell the guys that I'd like to talk to them here together. I don't care if you tell them what's happening with me. But it sucks, i love working with all of them and now they want me to just act like it never happened."

Johnson sighed. "I'm sorry, I wish it could be any other way than this . I don't know what is the right thing to say right now when everything seems pretty damn dumb ."

Alex touched his arm. "It's not your fault Lieu, I just need a little time, do you mine letting me alone to think? Thank you for coming in person to tell me."

He nodded. "I'm truly sorry Alex. I hate this for what it's worth."

She looked at him and then out the window to her right.

Johnson sighed as he left her room and headed to the elevator silently. Damn the department and their bullshit. He was losing a good firefighter because somebody had decided that Angus's death was too much on the department, and that she wasn't worth risking. He knew that more than likely she'd probably want to leave since she loved the squad too much. But he'd give her space to think now and decide her future. She'd be an asset to the medics if she went that route. She had been before.


	12. Past History Emerges

Ten thirty am:

"You're not getting out of here alive, I'll torch this place before you leave it , do you understand me Alexandra. You wouldn't have me so nobody else will , not ever." The voice spoke out of the shadows in her mind and she couldn't see the mans face. She was in an abandoned warehouse corner and tied up . It had been three days now. She wondered what her squad was thinking or doing. Someone had to miss her and be searching. She felt a tender spot on her cheek and knew someone had hit her. Then a few minutes later , someone touched her upper arm.

She yelled "Let me go." Then she blinked realizing she was in the burn unit of the hospital and it must have been a nightmare. Pete stood there with a shocked expression on his face. "I'm sorry babe I didn't mean to scare you, they wanted me to tell you that you're moving to a more regular room later today."

Alex inhaled slowly. "I just had this really scary dream , and I'm kind of freaked out. Must be the pain medication, someone had kidnapped me and taken me to an abandoned warehouse and he said that I wasn't leaving it that he'd torch the place. He called me Alexandra and only my mother does that or my dad used to."

She sighed. "Now I'm losing my mind. Maybe I should just go on paramedic duty like they want me to when I go back, I don't know if I will ever be able to fight fire again."

Pete just gently held her in his arms. "I'll ask the doctor about what medication they have you on and what the side effects are. Also I want someone with you at all times, in case that was real and someone does want you hurt."

Alex said" I've been burned and I'm in the hospital, would someone really come here and try to hurt me. The only person who would hate me that much is Danny Gamble and I moved to my squad now to get away from him, haven't heard anything about him since I removed him naked from my old apartment with a baseball bat. He wanted to date me and I said no so he sexually harassed me to the point that I had to transfer out of my old firehouse where he worked."

Pete looked at her. "You never told me about him."

She said "I wanted to forget, at first my squad wasn't thrilled that I came there besides the fact that I was a battalion chiefs daughter. Now it's all been smoothed over. He showed up and tried to do it again and proved me right. Got him escorted out on his ass as I remember. Now I don't know where he is in the city."

Pete sighed. "I'm looking into this. Thank you."

Alex replied "I'm sorry honey I should have talked to you about him when we met , but it's not something I like to remember."

Pete said "I know, nobody would. I need to work later , but I am having your mom come down."


	13. Slow Healing

Beth arrived and walked into Alex's room later that afternoon

Beth arrived and walked into Alex's room later that afternoon. She had a few envelopes in her hands and placed them on the table beside the bed. "You got a few more cards today from your friends at the firehouse and someone named Ty that they tell me is a police officer working next to your firehouse. He's asked about you a few times."

Alex said "Well I wasn't good enough for him to go out with when we did and now because I got hurt he cares." Then she took a slow breath. "I'm sorry mom , you didn't know that but if he gives you anything else for me I don't want it. I am only interested in Pete now and that's who matters."

Beth nodded. "Speaking of which, he said you had a bad dream when you finished getting your burns debrided earlier about that person who sexually harassed you before , Danny something?"

Alex said "Yeah , I guess the pain medication does a number on my head when I am asleep, I relive old memories sometimes it seems. Though I haven't thought about Daddy much since I first got here, do you think that means I'm safe or that I don't want to remember that? Danny had kidnapped me in the dream I had before, I scared Pete I think. He said he would check into where he is now for me to help me feel better."

Beth nodded. "You don't think he'd hurt you , do you? I mean you haven't thought about him or had any contact in years since you have been at the squad you're on now."

Alex sighed. "Mom, right now I wish I knew. I don't like feeling this way in here vulnerable like anything can happen while I am on my back and can't defend myself . It scares me even more than knowing Daddy was gone. I'm not an emotional, weak female but right now I have no defenses."

Beth sat down on her daughters bed and gently hugged her. "Honey, the doctor said your burns are healing enough that you can stay with Pete for the weekend if you like. You would have to have fresh dressings and things but if you feel feverish you have to come back in here right away. I have some comfortable clothes in the car outside for you to wear."

Alex smiled a bit. "Go get them mom, maybe some fresh air will help me feel better, thank you."

Beth said "I'll be right back ."

Alex sat up a bit. Maybe getting out of here for a little while would help her state of mind. She missed working and the guys and just normal routine.


	14. Chapter 14

A short time later:

Beth Taylor came to her daughters room with some of her favorite sweats in a plum colored shade and a loose fitting gray long sleeved T-shirt that she knew was soft and would be easy for Alex to put on over her head and arms right now.

She said" Here are your clothes honey, as soon as we get you dressed you can get out of here and spend a nice weekend with Pete just relaxing."

Alex said "I am going by the firehouse later mom, I need to see the guys and talk to them about what I am going to do after I'm healed. I have thought long and hard about it and even though I hate the fact of going on full time paramedic duty when I can go back to work I will. I can't not be there, they have been there for me through so much. I know you would like me to leave the department but I need it, it's who I am and who daddy needs me to be."

Beth sighed. "I know that what I want isn't so important right now. I want you to just be happy. If those people in that firehouse make that possible then stay. I am considering making a move though for myself. Your Aunt Janie wants me to try Florida out this winter for a few weeks and see how I like Sarasota. I can't stay here in the city anymore without your father. It's too hard for me because everything reminds me of him everyday."

Alex hugged her mother. "Mom, dad would want you to be healthy and do what you feel is right for you. If Florida is it then go, It's not like I can't find or talk to Adam and I won't be alone. Now let's get me dressed so I can look at something else besides these four walls in here. I need to tell a friend that I'm really getting better. He's been through this himself and it brings up his own memories too much to come back. "

Beth said" Would that be Joe? His wife came by one day and asked how you were. Linda said that she had heard you were tough and a fighter. She also mentioned something about lasagna when you wanted to come to their house for dinner on a weekend. Pete is invited too."

Alex smiled. "She knows that Joe's is the best . I'll call them and set something up. I'm sure their daughter has gotten bigger since I saw her last. Jayme is so cute, she loves to hug everybody when she comes by the firehouse. She surprised them all along they thought she'd be a boy and they didn't even pick a girls name at all. They were going to name her James Alexander and now she's Jayme Alexa. Kind of after me . "

She slowly began to get dressed. "Wonder if I can have any coffee? I miss that in here. Oh well maybe Pete will bring some for me."

Beth smiled. "Or make it at the house for you when we get there. When you're ready I'll get a wheelchair for you. I know that you hate hospital policy but rules are rules."

Alex shrugged slightly. "if it gets me sprung temporarily I don't care. I just want to be in my own bed again and see people that I care about out of goofy blue scrubs."


End file.
